explore and hide
by kgroyalct
Summary: rose is bored so she goes exploring without the doctor then has to hide from him. I do not own any charters of doctor who all rights got to bbc


Rose was bored. The Doctor was busy fixing the Tardis. Rose got a truly fun idea. Why not explore the Tardis without the Doctor. She needed 3 hour head start. She was assured by the Tardis humming with eagerness that she would get a good head start before the Doctor would go looking for her. She sneaked out and set off to explore the Tardis alone.

Rose was excited she now entered the hallway past the pool and entered the corridor the Doctor never let her explore. But now she was free to explore she opened the first door to her right and poked her head in. She laughed to herself it was a banana groove she closed the door and realized there were only two doors it was a dead end hallway. Sad by the short live free reign exploring of the Tardis. She opened the door and she entered the room the door closing behind her it was an empty room she then opened the door to which she entered from and saw multiple doors of different style and color oh boy was she going to have fun exploring.

Rose opened a creme colored beaveal door and saw a mechanical bull she quickly slammed the shut. She then proceeded to a for shaped boot. Rose gasped she entered a mall with each store having clothes and accessories from different time periods. She closed the door behind her and investigated the stores were bigger on the inside and everything was free she promised herself to come back and exited the door. She opened a bubble gum shade door discovering a carnival she closed the door and noticed a door with a heart shaped lock before she approached the door she saw a door decorated with gears on it she entered the room seeing gadgets from every witch way. She knew she will come back latter. She wondered why the Doctor did not want her to explore here this place was amazing.

The Doctor yelled "Rose can you get me something?" he was answered with silence. Then an alarm went off the Doctor looked at the monitor and his mouth dropped. "Tardis why is Rose exploring the rest of the Tardis?" his voice filling with rage. The Tardis gave beeps of apologizing. The Doctor ran after Rose.

Rose had exited the room with bouncing mushrooms. she then entered another room with tube slides and water slides closing the door behind her the Doctor entered the cavern of multiple doors. he looked around choosing the mall store door he entered closing the door behind him

an hour later Rose emerged from the slide room in a new pair of dry clothes but it was obvious she had ridden the water slides she went into the roller coaster room closing the door behind her, the Doctor emerged from the mall stores room closing the door he entered the fun house room and continued to search for Rose. half an hour later the Doctor emerged from that room and went into the slide room closing the door behind him when Rose had came out of the roller coaster room and went into the fun house room closing the door behind her. she emerged from that room this was the best she wondered why the Doctor did not want to explore this part of the Tardis she shrugged and went into the carnival booth room. where the Doctor emerged from the slide room and went into the carnival booth room. 45 minutes later Rose emerged and asked the Tardis to take her prizes to her room when the prizes disappeared Rose went into the roller coaster room again wanting to ride the one that was like space mountain but 2 hours longer. when she closed the door behind her the Doctor then emerged he had seen Rose leaving the room but where did she go he deiced to wait till Rose emerged from what ever room she was in.

the Tardis went beeping with warning the Rose knew the Doctor found out. "Tardis can you make this doors exit randomly?" before the Tardis could answer Rose stepped out of the roller coaster room when a voice echoed through the corridor. she slowly turned around to see the doctor behind her she waved and said " um hi Doctor I was looking for you when I just found this-" "Rose!" she said oh look at the time bye Doctor. " she turned and ran through the boot shaped door and closed the door behind her. the Doctor ran in after her closing the door moments latter Rose ran out the beaveal creme door closed it and ran into the gear door and closed it. "phew thanks Tardis that should buy me a few minutes"Rose looked more closely at some of the gadgets and read a description of a gadget closed her eyes and shot it at her she vanished from view. "and this should buy me ten more minutes" the door opened the Doctor crept in. Trying to find Rose. She almost laughed out loud giving away that she turned invisible. Rose sneaking past him and out the door closing it behind her and ran to the golden door with the heart lock she suddenly fell through the door it was a bedroom with everything she ever wanted a king sized bed with night stands on each end a cozy fire place and and a mini bar before she could speak she became visible. She did not care she could not move. "Tardis she knows move it next my old room and her old room." she turned around and saw the Doctor. "what do you mean your old room and my old room?" Rose asked knowing the answer " Rose I love you" the Doctor said kissing her lips went they separated she wrapped her arms behind his neck "I love you too." kissing him back deepening the kiss they tumbled on the bed and continued kissing when Rose started unbuttoning the Doctors shirt. "lets test the bed to see if it is comfortable." Rose stated the Doctor did not complain he should let Rose explore the Tardis secretly more often.


End file.
